DoubleCrossers
by Prowls-little-hetalian
Summary: why does Starscream put up with Megatron? what if there was "more than meets the eye" going on here? my take on WHY Starscream and his trine put up with the Decepticons for all those years.
1. In which there is crack and fluff

**Hello! This is just some idea that came to me a little while ago. My muse surprises even me sometimes. Also I never thought I`d say this but… this got to long! I had to cut it in half! Looks like it's now a two-shot, unless my Muse goes crazy. Hope you like it!**

"Comm talk"

'**Thoughts'**

_~Seekercant~_

"That's it, no more, I'm sick of it! We're leaving, and leaving NOW!"

"Star, are you sure that this is the right choice? I mean, we all both know this is hard on you, it's hard on us to, but can't you hold out for a few more Vorns?"

"VORNS? **VORNS?** Skywarp, I`ve put up with Megatron and his cronies for millennia now! I can't put up with him anymore! We`re leaving, and leaving now!"

"Star, we know this is hard on you and that you miss Skyfire, but"

Starscream stiffened, and turned, looking Thundercracker right in optic, his expression morphing into one of pain.

"It's just so **hard**" he whispered "being away from him I mean. I miss him so much, and I thought he was dead for so long. It hurts TC, it hurts so badly. And Megatron doesn't help"

Skywarp sat own beside him, and placed a comforting arm around him, unspoken loyalty and sympathy and desire to help radiating off him.

~_You know TC, we might as well go now, we`ve been here for ages, and the only reason that the Decepticons still work is cause Star comes up with all the plans. Let's just go, we have no reason to stay here, and if we go, then you can help me squish the Cassettes!~_

_~Yep, that's definitely something you would say, and when we get out of here, the first thing I will do is delete everything on the all the computers, and replace it with human porn~_

_~Oh, I know a really good one!~_

_~…I`m not gonna ask~_

_~Yeah, it's best not knowing, the images will probably scar our processors forever. How can you stand being bonded to him?~_

_~The same reason why you can put up with him~_

_~HEY!~_

_~We`re just messing with you Warp~_

_~Who said I was messing with him?~_

_~…Star, you wouldn't~_

_~I would, revenge for that hand-in-a-bowl-of-warm-water prank, why did you use me again?~_

_~I needed someone who wouldn't kill me to try it on~_

_~Sometimes I really hate the Trine bond~_

^.^Break^.^

Starscream walked down the hallways of the _Nemesis _in his usual manner, complete with his customary insults which were thrown at any unsuspecting Decepticon whose path crossed with his.

Reaching the main computer, he then set about deleting everything on it, and planting a virus that would show anyone who tried to user the computer porn, and let it spread to all the other computers.

"Suck on this Megatron" Starscream hissed as he watched the virus upload. "That`ll teach you"

Satisfied that his work was done, the victorious Starscream turned smartly and sauntered out of the computer room, king of the world.

"Starscream, what are you doing?"

'**Frag!' **he thought turning around to face the only person on the whole of the _Nemesis_ that could send their plan tumbling down around the audios.

"What do you think Shockwave? Walking of course, or is that illegal now to?" he replies, disguising his anxiousness with heavy sarcasm. Shockwave frowned, before replying.

"Normally you would be in your quarters with Skywarp and Thundercracker. Why are you out so late?"

'**Don't panic don't panic don't panic' **"what are **you **doing out so late?"

"I`m normally out this late. Now, what were you doing out so late?"

"Well, I was, that is to say"

"Yes?"

"I was doing a…Trine thing"

"Couldn't Skywarp or Thundercracker do it?"

"No, it's something that only the Trine leader can do its part of the ritual"

Starscream would forever more swear that he saw the Cyclops raise an, a, his, whatever, optic ridge

"Well, what ritual is this?"

_~Aft head~_

"Don't give me you're Seeker answer, tell me, what it called?"

"Well, you see, I can't translate it"

Shockwaves voice took on a threating tone "Why?"

"Well, it can't be translated; it only makes sense in Seekercant"

"Why isn't Ramjet doing this ritual?"

'**Oh slag! I forgot about Ramjet! Frag it all!' **"The timing...it…varieties from Trine to Trine"

"Why?"

"That's because it…has to do with…when a Trine was formed. So, Ramjet will be doing this ritual on a different night that I"

"So, if I talk to Ramjet or any of the others, they will be able to tell me about this?"

"No, only Ramjet will be able to properly tell you"

"Whys that?"

'**Idiot! Why the slag did you say that?' **"Only Trine leaders can do it, so only Trine leaders know exactly what happens. It's quite complicated; the ceremony that it takes part in is very complicated"

"Ceremony?"

'**Fragtard! Why do you keep doing that? Just hurry up and get away!'** "Yes, the ceremony"

"What ceremony is this?"

"It's a very old one, ground pounders don't know it"

"Why do you call us who can't fly Ground Pounders?"

"That's because… I just do. No real reason, just a Seeker name for you flightless ones"

"Why not just grounders? Ramjet and the other Seekers call us grounders"

"I just prefer to call you ground pounders"

"A vague answer, even for you, Starscream. You're hiding something. And I want to know what"

"What makes you-"

"Shockwave, report to my office immediately"

"Yes Lord Megatron" narrowing his optics down at Starscream, Shockwave turned on his heel and left. Pausing, he looked over his shoulder.

"Don't think that this is over Starscream, I`ll be expecting you`re answer in the morning". With that, he turned around and left.

"Trust me, you`ll have you`re answer in the morning Shockwave" answered Starscream glaring at the retreating figure "you can count on it

*-*Break*-*

"Starscream! What took you so long? Where were you? We were so worried!"

"Don't worry Warp, I ran into Shockwave"

"…Did he?"

"Don't worry, he has no idea, he`s suspicious, but nothing more. I just wish I could be here when they try to use the computers"

Skywarp sighed dreamily, his optics misting over as he imagined the scene, his lips curving in a dreamy smile.

"TC, I`m scared"

"Me to Star, me to"

_~Hehehe, I love it when I scare you guys~_

_~Skywarp, I hate you~_

_~TC!~_

_~I agree with Star Skywarp, I hate you~_

_~Fine then, I don't need you~_

_~You so do~_

_~I DO NOT!~_

_~YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED!~_

…

_~Why did you say that?~_

_~I dunno, it just seemed right~_

_~Skywarp, did you bribe Frenzy and Rumble into repainting you both again?~_

_~Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are, I think it's all that soap opera he watches. That, or aliens have abducted him and this is some sort of alien clone to try and stop us from figuring out that this is not TC, but an alien~_

"_Agreed, no more soap opera for him, and really? Aliens? I think you watch too much TV, no more TV for either of you~_

_~HEY!~_

_~Come on you two let's get out of here, and I WILL be talking to you two about this later, Ok?~_

_~Ok Starscream~_

_~Yes Starscream~_

_~Now, let`s get outta this Pit hole! ~_

_~WAIT! ~_

_~What? ~_

_~Just let me set the timer for my prank~_

_~Which one?~_

_~The one with the raspberry jelly, three week old custard, lard, blueberry jam (I think I've created a new strand of bacteria with that jam), and my trademark cheese~_

_~I almost feel sorry for them…almost~_

_~I definitely don't! And what makes it even better is that no-one can kill me, cause we`ll be at the ARK!~_

_**Several minutes later**_

"I'm done! Now, let's all go to the _Ark_ and make Prowl throw a fit!"

.Break.

_**A few MORE minutes later at the Ark**_

"Prime! Teletran One says that there are Decepticons coming!"

"It's the Seekers!"

"Who else?"

"Its…it's just them Prime. No-one else is with them"

"Prime, you don't think?"

"Prowl, I believe they would"

"DAM!"

"Prime, what's going on?"

"You shall find out soon Bumblebee. For now, we need to see what the Seekers want"

"Autobots! The Seekers Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream are approaching the _Ark_ I want everyone to meet outside, and no-one is too shoot before my command"

There was much surprise at this order, but who could argue? The fact that they were almost at the _Ark_ helped.

0.o

"Hey, Skyfire!"

"Yes Bluestreak?"

"Do you think that their mission is finally over? Or they called it quits"

"Most likely they called it quits, they still have a few more vorns left"

"Oh…is it wrong that I`m happy their here?"

"Bluestreak, I feel the same way"

"Oh, good! I was worried for a second there!"

"Now, let's go and see what they want"

_**Outside the Ark…**_

"Hey, we`re here!"

"Let's land, they`ll be less likely to shoot us down if we land"

"Knowing Prime, he`s probably given the order not to shoot at us unless he orders it"

"I'm worried about the Twins. Ironhide too"

"Don't worry we`ll be fine"

"Hey! This feels so _weird! _What's it called Star?"

"It's called volcanic ash, it comes from the volcano when it erupts, it`ll be from when we blew up the volcano last week"

"Yeah…good times. Do you think Prime will let me prank still?"

"Well, the Twins do so I assume you will to"

"Oi Decepticreeps! No further!"

"Don't worry Ironhide, we`re not here to blow up the volcano again"

"That was fun though"

"Skywarp" growled Starscream hitting him on the back of his helm "Don't say that!"

"Why not?"

At that, Starscream let off an angry burst of Seekercant.

"Ok Starscream" said Skywarp bowing his head.

"Good, don't do it again, this`ll be hard enough as is"

"What do you want? And did Starscream speak with improper grammar?"

"No, and Prowl?"

"Oh no" moaned the Autobot SIC "Yes"

"Mission 2550, set at date 0900 hours, Cybertron time mission: infiltrate Decepticons for several vorns"

A murmur ran through the assembled Autobots

"Mission: successful. Request:_"

"That this fragging thing will be over and we can be Autobots again!"

Everyone but a select few gasped. Optimus and Prowl being among them.

"You HAD to do it this way didn't you?"

"I`d like to see YOU put up with the Decepticons for millennia and not go slightly crazy"

With that, the Seekers ripped off their Decepticon sign to reveal their red Autobot insignias.

"Why so surprised? Why else did you think I did all that to Megsie? Revenge! That and it was in Prowls plan…why DID we have to spend so long their anyways?"

"Yeah, I wanna know that to!"

"I`m with Bluestreak"

"Skyfire!"

Starscream separated form his Trine, running over to Skyfire and gave him the biggest hug he could.

"It's good to be able to do this again" he sighed happily, snuggling into Skyfires embrace and planting a quick kiss on his face.

"Me too Star, me too"

"Tickle Torture!"

"No! no no no no, stop it! Skywarp, stop it! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nope! I`m not gonna stop, this is too much fun!"

"Thundercracker! Help me!"

"Sorry Blue, I'm afraid you`re on your own with this one"

"Starscream! Help!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"This is too much fun, and he was gonna do it anyways"

"Skyfire!"

"Sorry, but I`m on my lunch-break"

"Oh, nice one Fire!"

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!"

"Well I can't call you Sky, that's Stars nickname for you, and I don't wanna use Skyfire, that's too long"

"WHAT THE PIT IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT HAVENT YOU TOLD US PRIME! WHY ARE THERE DECEPTICONS TICKLING BLUESTREAK, STRANDING AROUND AND ACTING LIKE REUNITED FAMILY?"

"Haven't you been listening Red Alert? We`re not Decepticons, we never really were, it's just the cover! Jazz, help us out here, explain this to Red Alert, or else I`ll shoot him"

"Hey, I`m not getting involved in this"

"I still have that video of you from when we were in school you know"

"You WHAT?"

"Yep, and I'd be more than happy to show it to everyone"

"Do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it!"

"Star…"

"Oh, you wouldn't ruin my fun would you?"

"Bring out the turbo-puppy look" muttered Skywarp, just as Starscream did his legendary turbo-puppy look. Everyone AAAWWW!ed, even Ironhide, though he would later deny it.

"Hey, I can do that look to!"

"Really?" asked Starscream, clearly surprised. Bluestreak nodded furiously smiling, and proceeded to do his infamous turbo-puppy look.

"I see where you get it from. Where did he get that grey from anyways?"

"I dunno, where did he get it from TC?"

"You`re black turned my blue to grey, that's why it's a bluey-grey, and not a plain grey"

"Oh, Ok"

There was silence from the Autobots. Skywarp gave a frown, before turning to Bluestreak.

"Bluestreak, why does everyone look so surprised?"

"He wouldn't have told them Warp; do you really think he would?"

"Good point. So, they won't know about Star and Skyfire either"

"Yeah, they don't know, we`re gonna have to tell them, and can I call you two Warp and TC? Carrier and Creator just seems weird"

"That's fine with me"

"No complaints here, we`ll just save the family things for emergency's/trouble situations, Ok?"

"WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Calm down Red, no need to blow a circuit"

"I`m just gonna put this simply, so no-one needs to ask questions. Starscream and Skyfire are bonded, same with TC and I, and Bluestreak is our sparkling, and we went undercover in an infiltration mission for Prowl ages ago, so we`re not Decepticons, we`re Autobots. And that is what`s going on"

There was a stunned silence. Prowl face palmed, wishing that they at least gave them some for warning. Then Bumblebee spoke.

"You mean, that we`ve been shooting at one of our own this whole time?"

"Yep, pretty much"

"I feel so guilty"

"Don't, you didn't know Bumblebee, we all know that you wouldn't of if you knew" said Skyfire kindly, trying to ease the minibots conscience

"So Prime, are we gonna go in, or are we going to stay here all night?" Starscream asked, shocking most of the Autobots out of their shock.

"Yes, but you`ll have to bunk with someone else"

"I'm bunking with Skyfire"

"TC and I`ll bunk with Blue"

"Now that that's sorted, why don't you two show us around?"

"Ok! Come on, I`ll show you the rec room"

"What's a rec room?"

"It's a recreation room, or rec room for short"

"Cool"

"You have to be careful though, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker like to use that area for their pranks"

"Oh, looks like you've got some competition Warp"

"Competition? Star, you know me, I`m the best pranker on the _Nemesis_! Not even Frenzy and Rumble are better than me!"

"Don't remind me, their pranks are pathetic"

"Remember that time they tried to magnetise you and ended up sticking Megatron to the wall?"

"Aaahh, that was a great day, and better yet, he couldn't blame us, because Lazerbeak saw them with that machine. Where did it go again?"

"I got it"

"Yes, I remember now"

As they watched their figures retreat into the _Ark_, there was only really one question being asked: what the frag just happened?

^0^Break^0^

"Why do we have to do this again?"

"It's all _your_ fault Skywarp, you're the one who mentioned that the closest thing the Decepticons have to a medic is Hook, so now we have to get a full up maintenance check"

"Sorry to tell you this, but you would have to do this anyway"

"What? Why?"

"Regulations, you don't like it, bring it up with Prowl"

"I might as well write it all down and put it down as a big list"

"Surely you dislike THAT much"

"Are you kidding? This is Star here, I'm surprised that he hasn't complained about everything here"

"The science lab is good, or rather would be if Wheeljack didn't blow it up every second day"

"And you know what the sad thing is? It aint even an exaggeration. That's why the rule is don't go near Wheeljacks lab, or his inventions if you can help it .period" said Sideswipe, butting in "so, where you all going?"

"Ratchet, he says we have to have a maintenance check-up"

Sideswipe visibly winced "Ow. I feel sorry for you, you have to put up with the Hatchet"

"The Hatchet?" asked Skywarp tilting his helm to the side "Why the Hatchet?"

"Easy, you got Ratchet, the cranky medic, and then you got the Hatchet, the cranky wrench throwing, threatening, and in general intimidating scary medic"

"How is he so scary?"

"Trust me, it's the wrenches you want to avoid, their _lethal!_ I mean, if wrenches were weapons then all we would need to do is send him out and sick him on the Decepticons. You would have to feel sorry for them"

"I assume you mean the Decepticons?" asked Starscream raising an optic ridge.

"Yeah, but we gotta put up with him every day. There's a reason why we try to skip maintenance check-ups, and that reason is Ratchet. And this is where we bid you farewell; we don't want Ratchet catching us"

"But there's only you here" said Skywarp frowning.

"That may be, but if Ratchet catches me, it's only a matter of time before he catches Sunny and neither of us want him to catch us, we haven't had _our_ check-up yet" and with that, he turned on his heel and left, leaving three very worried Seekers.

"Sky, should we be afraid?"

"Yes, my Star, you should be very afraid. In fact, Skywarp is the only one here is safe"

"Whys that?"

Skyfire gave a grim smile before replying "Because you can warp out of the med bay when he starts throwing wrenches"

"Skywarp, you're going in first"

"Hey, how come I got to go in first?"

"Easy, you can warp outta the way if he's throwing wrenches. That and you're dispensable"

0.o

Gingerly, Skywarp poked his helm around the corner of the door of the med bay and looked around. There was no-one there. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, he called out "Hello! Is there any wrench throwing medic or highly explosive inventers in here?" no-one answered.

'**Maybe there's no-one here?' **

"Yep"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" with a scream that could wake the offline and make even Megatron wet himself, Skywarp jumped up, hit his helm on the roof, and warped around the corner to where his Trine and Skyfire were, and jumped into Thundercrackers arms. In that order.

"Save me!" he cried burying his face bin Thundercrackers armour.

"I`m sure he's not that scary"

"You didn't see him! I don't wanna do this, you can't make me!"

"If you go back, and stay there, I`ll make you a plate of rust sticks"

"No"

"A plate of rust sticks, with that sauce you love"

"No"

Thundercracker gave a sigh, and made his ultimate offer.

_~ A plate of rust sticks with that sauce you love, and I`ll be your slave for a week~_

Skywarps optics got a mischievous glint in them at that last offer.

_~Ok then, I`ll do it, but you're gonna have to do EVERYTHING I ask~_

**Yes, I know I`m evil! Leaving it at the good part, with a cliff-hanger of sorts to! :D anyways, you see that blue button down there that says **_**Review Story? **_**Well, I want you to click that button, and If you do, the Seekers will give you a ride while you eat Energon Goodies. If you don't, then Skywarp will go after you with a no-limits all-out prankathon. And Ironhide will talk to you about your feelings. See ya!**


	2. in which the bombshell is dropped

**My muse has gone completely and utterly insane, I had almost finished this chapter, thus this story, and she had a brainwave and went insane, and rewrote the whole story.**

**Sooo, I hope you like this new chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, you keep my muse happy**

It was at Ratchet med bay where the trouble started.

Cautiously, Skywarp slowly poked his helm into the med bay checking to see if there was any angry fire-breathing CMO.

None were in sight, which suited Skywarp just fine thank you very much. Two heads poked out above his, movie style.

Still, there was no CMO.

"Hey, looks like he aint here, lets get outta here while we still can"

"Its about time you three got here"

"AARRRGGH!"

"AAHH!"

"AK!"

"Calm down you three, it wont hurt if you come in here. Much anyway"

This last statement scared and somewhat impressed the assembled Seekers

"You seem rather…violent for an Autobot"

"Don't get yourself hurt, come on time for routine check-ups, and I'm happy"

"Well, you make Hook seem sane, that's all I got to say"

Ratchet snorted and rolled his optics

"That mech? He makes even the Twins look sane, and that's saying something"

Skywarp gave a snort at that, a very Starscream-y gesture

"Those two? If their anything like Frenzy and Rumble, we know exactly how to deal with them"

"Warp, those two are Cassettes"

"Who are you three talking about? One of you get on the berth and lie down so I can scan you"

"Ok doc bot, and we`re talking about Frenzy and Rumble, their split spark to"

Ratchet froze, and stared at them optics wide.

"You mean, you have a method of keeping split-spark twins under control?"

"Yep, and they prank to" Skywarp replied lying on the berth. "So when are you gonna scan me?"

As if in a daze, or planning something, Ratchet proceeds to give Skywarp his medical exam.

"You`re malnourished, but other than that you`re healthy"

"Wow, that the most painless check-up I've ever had, it didn't hurt once, don't get why bots are scared of you really" he commented as he hopped of the berth "TC, you going next?"

"Might as well" he replied, walking over and lying on the berth.

"Thundercracker, I've detected an anomaly in your systems, could you or one of your Trine explain?"

"What is it?" asked Starscream looking at the screen.

"TC, it`s you thunder thing" said Skywarp "don't worry Doc Bot, it`s been there forever, it's a thingy he has"

Ratchet looked confused, and Starscream came to his rescue

"What my Trine mate means, is that because of Thundercrackers ability to create sonic booms, he has an anomaly in his systems so that he can actually produce the booms without harming his systems, Skywarp has an anomaly to, it just blends in with his system, and looks natural" he explained.

"Thank you, and same as Skywarp, you`re fine"

"Thank you" cam the ever calm reply as he hoped of the berth "Star, it your turn"

Sighing, the Seeker hopped on the berth and watched while Ratchet gave him his check-up. Midway through, he frowned at the scans, and re-scanned, and nodded at these reports and continued on with the check-up

"Hey doc bot, why did you frown at one of Stars scans?" asked Skywarp as Starscream hopped off the berth.

"There was a glitch; I had to take a re-scan"

"Ok" satisfied, the warper walked out of the med bay after his Trine mates, leaving Ratchet pondering over the scan results, before finally coming to a decision

"Wheeljack, com here"

At his call, the inventor came out of his lab and into the med bay

"Yeah Ratch, what`s up"

"Look at these scans" he said thrusting them at him "and tell me what you see"

"These scans…where did you get these?"

"Starscream"

"Strange, did any of the others have this?"

"No, they didn't, what do you think it is?"

"I have no idea, could be anything, did you take a rescan?"

"This IS the rescan"

The inventor reeled back, his fins flashing in alarm

"You sure?"

"I`m sure"

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"Wait and see, for now, it`s all we can do, until we know what`s going on"

"And let`s not tell anyone"

"Agreed"

.Break.

It had been a month since the Seekers had arrived.

Things had definitely changed after that, for the better.

Starscream had taken charge of the lab, much too many bots surprise, it turns out that before the war and Skyfires crash that he and Skywarp had been scientists.

After taking charge of the lab, Wheeljacks explosion's reduced significantly, and the science team worked better together, and he had made a solar powered Energon refiner, and a solar powered Energon converter, so the Energon quality went up, same with the amount.

Skywarp quickly proved himself to be an excellent spy, being quickly accepted into Special Ops, his warping skills were a valuable asset, both to Ops and to Ratchet. When he wasn't causing havoc that was.

He quickly proved himself to be competitions for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, pulling off a well-executed prank on them, only them, and no-one else, much to their embarrassment, and the others amusement. A fierce prank war had ensured, and was still being fought, but had significantly decreased once Ratchet threatened to remove their mechhood.

Thundercracker, however, did something that was previously though impossible. He took control of the Dinobots, and earned their respect, and made them follow his orders, though Grimlock was still their leader.

He also trained the Arielbots, improving their moves, and helping Silverbolt get over his fear of flying.

In general, the Seekers presence had worked wonders on the _Ark_, and had even made Bluestreak talk less, and listen more.

It was just a pity that these times never last, and when they end, they more often than not end with a bang.

This occasion was no such exception.

It was a normal day on the _Ark_, when it happened.

Starscream had been talking to Epps and Lennox, with Sarah and Annabelle nearby, (turns out the Seeker programming worked on humans too) when he suddenly stopped mid-sentence, and did what could only be described as go green.

"You ok Screams?" asked Epps concerned, he had taken a real shine to the Seeker, even going as far as changing his nickname to a more friendly one.

Starscream didn't even bother replying, racing away with his hand clasped over his mouth.

"Starscream!" cried Skyfire, the humans, after their initial reaction, had been accepting of the fact that Starscream and Skyfire were "gay married robots" as Epps put it.

Not even replying to him, Starscream reached the nearest waste receptacle, and purged violently into it, collapsing next to it.

"STARSCREAM!" came the desperate cry, as Skyfire arrived next to his mate, Skywarp and Thundercracker close behind him.

"I`m taking him to Ratchet!" announced Skywarp, reaching for his hand.

"NO! we don't know what's wrong with him, warping him will probably only make it worse!" cried Thundercracker, smacking Skywarps hand away, a gesture that, in itself, proved how scared he was, as annoying as Skywarp was, he would never raise a hand against his mate.

"I'm taking him!" declared Skyfire picking up Starscream. Meeting no resistance, he hurtled down the halls towards the med bay, Thundercracker and Skywarp behind him.

"What happened?" asked Ratchet.

"I don't know! One minute he was talking to Epps and Lennox, next minute he goes green and is purging!"

Ratchet stopped midway to the scanners. Slowly turning around, he seemed to be seeking confirmation for something.

"Purging you say?"

Epps nodded vigorously "one moment he was talking to us, next minute, he's kneeling over a bin throwing up"

Ratchet narrowed his eyes, and turned to where Skywarp, Thundercracker and Skyfire were standing.

"Have Starscream been saying anything about sensitive chassis recently? Been acting sick? Moody? Distracted?"

A nod of confirmation met each question.

"Last week I hugged him from behind, and got his chassis, and he jumped, and completely overreacted, screeching about how much that hurt"

"Frag!" Ratchet swore, racing over to where he kept all his scans.

"Ratch? What's up?" asked Wheeljack, concerned.

"Wheeljack, come here, and tell me this: what does these scans look like, acting on what you just heard?"

Wheeljack looked at the scans, an expression of horror, surprise, and amazement growing on his face.

"Are these saying what I think they are?"

"Yep"

"Slag! How did we miss this? It's right there under our noses!"

"WHATS GOING ON WITH STAR? TELL ME!" everyone jumped at Skyfires outburst, he was well-known for his almost indefinite amount of patience.

"Skyfire, in the space of time between when the Trine arrived and when they had their check-up, did you sparkbond?"

Everyone seemed taken aback from that question, not to mention incredibly embarrassed.

"Er, yeah, but"

"Frag it!" Ratchet then proceeded to throw a wrench at the celling "Why Primus? Why must you do this to me? Why now? Why now when there is a fragging war going on? Why him? Why me? Why now? What game are you playing? I swear I hate you now"

"Ratchet, what wrong with Star?"

Breathing heavily, Ratchet turned and broke into a sweet smile, something that most bots would call scary.

"Congratulations, you're a creator"

Everyone but the humans froze.

"Ratchet, are you sure?" asked Thundercracker, optics wide.

"Yep, I`m sure. Starscream is carrying"

"Carrying? What does that mean?" asked Lennox confused.

"It means" said Skyfire, a slow smile spreading across his face "that he is in you terms, pregnant"

"You mean that you're a dad?" asked Epps, dumbstruck.

"Yes" he said, looking more and more happy "yes, I`m a father. I`m a creator!"

^_^Break^_^

"Ok, so here are the rules, Starscream, no more lab work"

"Fair enough" Starscream had taken the news rather enthusiastically, and was overjoyed to find that he was a creator.

"No transforming, no flying"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it right there Ratchet. I know that you are a medic, and know what you are doing, but there is no way I'm not flying, I can fly without transforming, I can use my thrusters, Seekers live to fly, I can't NOT fly. Everything else, ok, but no flying? Out of the question" he declared, crossing his arms and scowling.

Ratchet heaved a sigh "I was hoping that wouldn't happen"

"Wishful thinking" snorted Thundercracker "Not being able to fly is the ultimate punishment for any flyer, especially a Seeker"

"Don't forget confined spaces" added Skywarp shuddering "remember that time we were crammed in that tiny cell? I practically died"

"Don't mention that" said Starscream screwing his face up and pressing himself into Skyfire "I still get nightmares about that"

"Ok, ok, cut down flying time then, it could prove stressful on the Sparkling, and you could lose it"

Starscream looked devastated "Cut down flying time, ok, will do"

"You will also need to drink this special energon three times a day for the next month, one you hit month three it`ll be all you drink, its concentrated with all the nutrients and things carrier's need."

"Drink foul smelling energon, got it"

Ignoring him, Ratchet continued

"You will also tire more easily, and at halfway through month three at the earliest, you will get more obvious mood swings, cravings, sensitivity's, and you will start to show, and will need a carrier plate, and your body will be beginning to make a protoform. After that, the sparkling will continue to develop for the next three months, and on month six you will be ready to give birth. Got everything?"

"You learn to memorize things after hearing only once when you're with the Decepticons, things aren't repeated"

"I won't remember all that" admitted Skyfire.

"Thought so, and anyways, I would give you this anyways, it's a sparkling care manual, filled with all the information and more, so you don't have to remember" he said handing it over "When you start to get the sensitivity's in places like you wings, or discomforts, or anything you're not sure about, come to me, better to be safe than sorry, I know if you lose the sparkling, I will feel guilty, and the Dinobots will be very disappointed"

"The Dinobots? What them?"

"Easy, they are somewhat like Seekers, and will protect anything that needs protecting, or they value"

"So, basically, I got bodyguards?"

"Yes, albeit big, fire-breathing Dinosaur bodyguards"

Starscream face morphed into a smirk "well, that's one theory confirmed"

Ratchet faceplamed "do I even want to know?"

"It's simply a theory on whether or not they possess the loyalty and protectiveness that the original Dinosaurs had"

$.$Break$.$

"Soundwave! What have you discovered about the Seekers defection?"

"That they are actually Autobots, and that Starscream is one months pregnant"

Megatron grinned and laughed.

"So! That's their reasons! Well, Soundwave, I need to you make a plan so that we can capture Starscream"

"Why" he asked.

"So that we can get the sparkling and once the sparkling is born we will either use Starscream as a breeder, or offline him"

"Yes Megatron"

"Begin your work"

"Yes Megatron" he said, some unidentifiable emotion in his voice, but Megatron didn't notice, he was too busy plotting.

"**Soon Starscream, soon I will be able to make you pay for all that you have done"**

"_Creator, you aren't really going to let him do that are you?"_

"_I don't know, Ravage, I just don't know"_

"_But if you let him do that, you will be breaking your oath!"_

"_That's the problem Ravage, which loyalty and which oath am I to follow?"_

"_Maybe, you can do both"_

"_How?"_

"_You know how you told us that Seekers have a program that makes them care for any young or sparked bot?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well, get the other Seekers near Starscream and their programs will activate, or they may activate if they get near Skywarp or Thundercracker"_

"_But if I do that, then my oath to the Decepticon cause"_

"_Will be overruled by your oath to protect young and sparked bots"_

"_A win-win on both sides"_

"_And you wouldn't have to do anything, technically"_

"_Ravage, thank you, you saved me much thought"_

"_Anything for my Creator"_

**And you thought they would all live happily ever after with a bunch of sparkling didn't you? Well, they will, maybe, but not now!**

**So, an energon goodie for your thoughts?**

**Push the little blue button that says review, and I`ll make sure that Starscream is not mad at you. And you don't want the one Seeker who could turn the whole base against you and at you do you? MUHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. In which Starscream gets pissed

**This will not have frequent reviews, as my new story RFTP, is currently my focus, and everything is taking a back seat, but I felt guilty about not updating for so long, so I thought that I would leave you a little parting gift before I disappear for a bit.**

**However, I will promise you that I will update once a month.**

**So, on with the fic! And yeah, its short, sorry!**

It had been one month since Ratchet had confirmed Starscream was carrying, and everyone who knew was sworn to secrecy, and they had come to the time where Starscream had finally started to noticeably show.

And that was how the whole thing happened.

Starscream was walking down the halls, when Bumblebee crashed into him. No prizes for guessing what happened after woods.

"BUMBLEBEE YOUR FRAGGING MINIBOT GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU SLAGGER, DON'T CRASH INTO ME AGAIN OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRIMUS DAMNIT!" Starscream screeched at him before roughly shoving Bumblebee out of his way and stomping away, leaving a very hurt and confused Bumblebee behind him.

Bumblebee slowly walked into the rec room, sniffling, which naturally caused all the inhabitants of the room to stare at him.

"Bee! What's wrong?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Starscream yelled at me" he said softly.

"So that's who he was yelling at!" cried Tracks "I heard him from the other side of the base"

"We should teach him a lesson"

"I'm sure he has a good reason"

"That's the problem Bumblebee, you're too soft! You need to take action sometimes"

And that is how the misguided attempt at revenge happened.

Starscream was walking down the hall towards the rec room, feeling guilty. He knew he shouldn't of yelled, ok, screeched at the minibot, he didn't intentionally do anything wrong, it was an accident, one he was determined to put right. He knew Bumblebee was on his break now, and would be getting some energon in the rec room, where he was going to make an apology to the minibot in front of all the inhabitants.

"Here he comes" whispered Cliffjumper "everyone ready?"

"Yes"

"Let's show him what happens when you mess with minibots"

Starscream walked into the rec room, and saw there was no-one there, and then turned, and had a nasty mix of different sludge's and glops thrown at him, before having an assortment of feathers and other bits and bobs dumped on him, before the whole thing was completed with masses of glitter and a bumper sticker that says bitch on board attached to his stomach.

Everyone streamed out in front of him and proceeded to laugh and admire their handiwork, none of them expecting what happened to happen.

Starscream burst into tears, and began to run off, only to crash into Skyfire, and proceed to cry his optics out in front of the stunned inhabitants of the Rec room.

"Who did this?" asked Skyfire, his voice cold and controlled, promising much pain for those involved in the prank.

A circle of nothing appeared in front of those who set up, and did, the prank.

Skywarp and Thundercracker warped beside Skyfire, who passed a still sobbing Starscream to them.

"You are all in big trouble"

"S-s-stop Sky, don't do something you`ll regret"

"If I stop, I will regret it"

"They don't know! It's my fault"

"How is it your fault they pranked you?"

"I screeched at Bumblebee, they were getting revenge"

"That still doesn't excuse what they did"

"No! stop, don't do that, it`ll just make things worse"

Skyfire seemed to calm down fractionally.

"I can always wash this stuff off, no biggie"

"This IS a biggie Star"

"What's going on here?"

Everyone gulped, Prime and Prowl were involved now.

"I screeched at Bumblebee, and they were trying to get revenge"

"Who"

"Everyone in the circle of nothing"

"Come to my office. Now" Prime ordered, furious.

"No Prime, don't, it's my fault"

"That's just your hormones talking Star, lets save this till later" said Skywarp.

It was the wrong thing to say, in more ways than one. Starscreams face went an interesting shade of purple, and everyone backed off, or rather, tried if they were Skywarp.

"Were you blaming the sparkling for this Skywarp?" Starscream said in a low dangerous voice.

"No no no!"

"Well it seems like that to me"

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Star"

"You better be Skywarp, next time I hear you blaming the sparkling for something, I won't be so nice, got that?"

"Crystal"

With a final glare, Starscream marched out of the rec room to wash the gunk off him.

There was a silence in the rec room.

"Did Starscream just say sparkling?"

"You mean he's carrying?"

"See! I told you it wasn't a trick!"

"Does that mean I'm an uncle?"

Bluestreak eager question silenced all.

"Hhm, don't know Blue, gotta ask Star, and Skyfire"

"Well, I don't have a problem, and I doubt Star will either" said Skyfire kindly.

"Now, Warp, TC, are you lot gonna come with me and grovel for forgiveness, or at least hope his sanity isn't AWOL?"

"Yep, no way I am having Screamer mad at me any longer than necessary"

"Can I come to?"

"That's actually a good idea Blue, but are you sure you wanna risk it?"

"Nah, I'm fine, anything for my uncle!"

"Uncle?"

"Grand-creator just doesn't have the same sort of ring to it"

"Good point"

"So, let's go and talk to a hormonal Starscream! I wonder what the sparkling will look like; do you think it will have Skyfires height?"

And so, the voice of the babbling Bluestreak faded, leaving a large amount of stunned mechs behind.

You gotta feel sorry for them…

**So, you like? no like? Let me make you a deal: you review, and I will update as soon as I possibly can, ok? Deal? Yay!**

**Flame or skip this review, and you will get a pissed off hormonal Starscream dumped on you!**


End file.
